You Fancy him reedited
by edwardelricgal
Summary: ron is gay. harry's bi. harry gets a crush on someone unexpeted what happens when everyone find's out the secret of the lovers . charater death. m/m on hitaus till june 2008


You Fancy Him

_The way I lived my life changed one day all because my best friend. Told me he love me I mean yes I love him but not in a romantic way he just a friend. But am with Seamus. _

"Harry" Hermione shouted up from the Gryffindor common room, "Why's Ron so upset"

Harry walked down the stairs from the boy's dorm and sighed. "Well, he told me he loved me romantically and well I just don't feel the same way"

Hermione looked at Harry shocked. Yes Harry had defeated Voldrermort in his 5th year but still to tell Ron he didn't feel the same way outright didn't feel like Harry to her.

" Oh, Harry I am so sorry but I though you would of guessed, he always spends time hugging you and getting really close" " But Hermione I don't go for red heads go for- " " Wait a minute, what your gay seriously Harry why didn't you tell me, I thought I was your best friend" " You are Herm, but the thing is I have only just begun to understand my sexuality myself" _oh_ she thought but did not interrupt Harry in his speech " I have only figure this out that I am no not gay but bisexual I like it both ways my partner had helped my realised this" Harry keep staring at Hermione's lips and Hermione string at his " here let me show you" he pulled Hermione closer to him bodies touching he put one of his arms around her waist, he tucked her out of place hair behind her ear with his spare hand. He could feel the heat producing off her knowing this was going to happen now or ever a faint blush papered on her cheeks.

They stayed looking at each other for a while, harry then got his hand from behind Hermione's ear and pulled her head upwards to his lips he put kiss lips on hers music stared in the background

_La la la_

_The magic melody goes _

_La la la _

_La la la _

_La la la l al la _

_La la _

His lips met her skin so soft so femine she tasted of fresh lemon and strawberries

_Music is the key _

He ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance she expected their tongues twisting with each other while exploring each other mouths. He moved his hand down to her bum gentle caressing it they stopped their snogging session. "Wow, Harry" she said breathlessly. "Well, Miss. Granger would you like to continue this session somewhere more private." He noticed that she looked nervous but also curious and anxious about what was happening next. Everyone knew Hermione had been upset when Ron had admitted he was gay at the begin of the year. They also knew that she loved Ron but felt like she didn't know how to act around him. " Yeh, but where" he moved his arm up to around 

her waist and walked with her up into his dorm room " Harry this insist private" he smirked it unnerved remind Hermione of Draco Malfoy's trademark smirk, she brushed this tough off as she seen Harry open a doorway which hadn't been there before leading to another room. "Ladies first"

She gasped as she enter dot was anther bedroom, with black satin sheet on the bed and dark emerald pillow cases, mahonony desk with loads of quills and 40 ever last, and a muggle laptop sitting their turned off. A high tech music player was on the wall and was playing music she started to dance this room was amazing

Harry looking at this stated to sing the song that was playing

_Girl you know it true _

_I love you _

_Am in love with you girl cos your on my mind_

He reached where Hermione was dancing

_I just in love girl_

_And that's the truth_

_I love you_

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course harry"

Harry indicated for the room to change their outfits it as it done this Harry span Hermione around. "Your amazing Hermione" he whispered in her ear sending tingles down her entire body. She felt her legs bare and looked down he was now not dressed in her school uniform but a onyx colour dress that fell to her knees with silver high heeled shoes her hair was all wave and curled. " do you like it" " Oh Harry it the most beautiful dress I have ever seen" he stopped dancing and turned her around " you're right it does give me a better look at your figure lucky you get to keep it, but right now it's time for us" she blushed again never in her life had any boy treated her like. She knew what he wanted and didn't care if this didn't progress into a relationship it was just nice for her she could feel the trust and security she wanted.

Harry knew this was what Hermione need, he pulled her towards him again and kissed her passionately he moved her slightly backwards so she could reach the bed. He then pushed her onto the bed gentle placing himself on top of her he gentle brushed his lips on her then down her cheek then her neck until he reach her breast he kissed the exposed breast lightly. She looked at him _oh _

_fuck he's moving fast, relax, he aint goona kill you, just _she was pulled out her train of thought as one of harry hands was creasing her breast. She then moved her arm up from her side to his hair he moaned appreciatally. His hand wondering to her thigh and felt her tense "Don't worry herm, I wouldn't hurt you" "I know it's just" "What?" "I've never done this before" harry just respond to this by kissing her on the lips again. All her thoughts and worries disappeared. He hand which was resting on her breast moved to the shoulder strap on her dress and pulled in down. He kissed her expose shoulder she moved her hands from ruffling his hair to his shirt and started undoing the button. Soon all their clothes were discarded onto the floor "Oh, Hermione your beautiful "he told her although she didn't need to be told she could feel his arousal against her leg. She began to get confidence. She moved her hands down his body "Oh wow Harry your gorgeous" his body responded to her hands worming closely on his abdomen. He sucked at it experimentally, remembering how Seamus had arched when he had squeezed it between his lips and flicked it with his tongue earlier when they had started to go out. He sucked a bit harder this time and was rewarded with spasmodic clutching from Hermione, one hand deep in Harry's hair, the other clutching the small of Harry's back.  
"Harder," Hermione whispered. "Bite harder. Please?"He obliged to her request.

Later that evening they both woke up still n the bed but complete naked. Harry went and got dressed and picked up his dairy.

_Well god Hermione's great, I just made it 3rd base with her alought I would never abuse Hermione's trust. I still don't know how I feel about what happen. I am just so impulsive at the moment. Seamus and me or so not getting on right now. I've caught him checking out Dean in the last couple of weeks. I don't need a plan. I can't bother. I guess I should just take life as it comes. I still can't believe I lauded Hermione. _

Harry saw Heriome staring "are you hungry?" he asked. "Mm, yes," "wait, here I just need to pop out for half an hour and I will be back for food okay" Hermione looked nervous there wasn't anything for her to do in this room. "Oh, herm, if you want anything just ask the room politely and it will give you it. " "Thanks, Harry"

"Hey, Potter". Harry heard a voice this voice had never been that cold towards him before. "Ron, what's wrong with you" "you're a fucking jerk, you know that, I tell you I love you and you act like nothing changed" harry shook his head "Ron, of course it has but I only love you as a brother not as a lover" Ron went bright red as Seamus walked down the stairs "Harry, I think we need to talk" harry had know Seamus had been cheating on him with dean. "now," " look, Seamus why don't you go fuck dean then get back to me, let Ron join I while you're at it" he said angrily. " b-b-ut harry." " oh, Seamus where threw so get a grip" Seamus shell shocked walked back up to the boys dormitories.

Harry had picked up his invisibility cloak so he went down to the kitchens

"Harry potter, hi, how you, what can Dobby get you harry potter sir"

"Hi dobby, am fine you, "

"Good good dobby is getting paid 3 galleons a week sir"

"Goods for you, could I have a romantic meal for two"

"Yes sir yes, for you and Seamus-

"No, no, where not together any more, for me and Hermione granger"

"No, problems dobby get you it now sir"

Dobby went into the kitchen and got out a meal for to for harry and Hermione .

He never noticed that their was another student in the room.


End file.
